euphorian_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Felrhys Aesion
Felrhys Magnus Aesion, also known as Undefeated of a Thousand Bloody Battles, is an unfathomably powerful battlemage - adventurer and strongest mage ever in the Aesion clan as he is the sixth King of the End. He is the only child of his father to possess every single skill his father has. He is the son of the nearly legendary wizard Ryner Aesion with his wife, sorceress Freya Aesion. He is a sibling to Lucian, Elena, Elysia, Erienne and Eivana Aesion. Biography Felrhys Aesion is the second child of Ryner Aesion, born of his first and main wife, Freya. He was known to possess an extreme ability to learn anything presented to him in an extremely short time - a trait he shared with his father. From young, Felrhys was already taught magic from both his parents, because he could start learning at a much younger age. He was also taught to use a sword well, and he easily mastered a lot of skills required of him by his father. Nonetheless, he was still provided with a fulfilling, fun filled childhood. Felrhys learned in entirety his mother's reinforcement skill, and his father's electromagnetic spectrum manipulation. He knows every single spell they know, and has improved upon some of them even. Felrhys attended a top ranked Mage Academy, similar to his eldest sister, as he had an immense natural talent for magic of all sorts. He was constantly changing clubs as he kept creating disruptive changes that shook the whole school with change whenever he joined anything. Felrhys was known as the student council president that made a student's council out of himself and beautiful girls that didn't always know the best for all. He also overspent the council budget during his tenure on lavish parties for everyone. Felrhys was highly intelligent, and even if he was unmotivated to learn in school, his genius level mind and edietic memory constantly placed him within the top ten of his batch. Felrhys completed all the steps needed to attain the highest qualification for a mage, and thus can take on many jobs that require magical expertise as he's qualified for it. He prefers to go on adventures and conquer dungeons for loot, rather than find a stable job, though. Felrhys is actually one of the fabled Kings of the End, and the King of the End of his own era. Thus, his birth also heralds the reappearance of Odyss, who he is supposed to defeat. It is known that Felrhys has at least two wives after he managed to push Odyss back, the first being the vampire Emilia Shicksal and the second being Lyanne Kinaste of the Kinaste clan. Personality and Appearance Felrhys seems to be a decently mannered person to most and is quite protective of his siblings. While Felrhys doesn't normally consider himself to be superior to others, he is definitely not humble either, and he seems to believe in stating only facts relating to himself, being unwilling to brag or downplay his own talents. Felrhys is known to dislike too much attention, but he also finds it difficult to keep out of the spotlight completely, thus his preferred state is being with a few friends that he likes a lot. It is known Felrhys loves change and overturning the current system, as evidenced by his behavior in school, where he had to change everything not just to suit himself, but to install what he considered as the most optimal system for a student body. Felrhys is known to be quite irreverent to authority within the bounds of the laws, although he knows he can bend rules without breaking them. Felrhys is known to disrespect authority based on seniority or experience, and wants to see hard evidence of talent and actual work ability before he commits anything. Felrhys is known to dislike arrogant people. Felrhys is apparently somewhat charismatic to most, and is known to have a dream to exceed his father in terms of women married to him. Felrhys is quite fickle about love and doesn't enjoy committing himself to a single person, which he believes ties him down too much. He believes that all beautiful women are equal, and thus no woman is special enough to deserve his undivided attention. Felrhys doesn't consider any woman who does not fit his standard of beauty as "partner material" and treats them very differently, like he would treat any normal stranger or friend, depending on their relation to him, with no care for character or such. Appearance wise, Felrhys resembles his father somewhat, having soft features, as well as blue eyes. Felrhys inherited the brown hair of his mother, though. Felrhys is otherwise quite standard for someone born of his family, having fair skin and smooth features that lack noticeable blemishes. He is known to keep his hair at medium length. Felrhys is about as tall as his father, and there is nothing very different about their builds either. Powers and Abilities Felrhys' powers are somewhat hard to define, other than the fact he is definitely able to replicate every single thing Ryner Aesion can do. This includes large scale electrokinetic manipulation, atmosphere magic, shadow based magic, Soul Manipulation and more. He has extreme mastery over most of what he knows, which is unusual, even for a mage of a mage bloodline. This is due to his status as the fifth King of the End. As with all Aesion Clan mages, Felrhys is versed in electrokinetic magic, as well as atmosphere based magic, in fact having total and complete mastery of the skills. He is known to be able to utilize almost all variations of electrical and magnetic powers. His electromagnetic magic is so strong he is even capable of bending light and forcefully controlling people via bioelectrical manipulation. What is the limits of his ability isn't known, but his skill in this area definitely exceeds that of any other electrical based mage. Felrhys is known to be a strong enough shadow mage to utilize shadows and darkness as his main offensive power even if it is weaker than his electromagnetic magic. He is capable of forming powerful shadow constructs that disrupt the physical world, destructive shadow blasts, weapons of shadow and such. He can also use it for high speed teleportation, invisibility, Doppelganger creation and even to blot out the sun. Felrhys is naturally talented at Vitakinesis, able to perform a Death Grip using his right hand which can afflict multiple enemies and drain all of them dry in a fleeting moment. He can further perform healing on a grand scale, or transfer life forces. Being born with 11 Vitakinetic Circuits, Felrhys can survive complete destruction of his body with his soul intact, and rebuild himself from nothing. He is also immortal. When Felrhys is angered, and releases power, it seems as though an extremely dense updraft starts to form around him along with electrical effects, to the extent it is visible as iridescent ripples in the air bounded by electric arcs. The ground even starts to crack and lift during such a stage, and it seems like a hot wind blows from him straight through the souls of others. This is his oppression aura manifested. Enemies that come too close to him in this state, they catch fire from the heat and force emitted. Felrhys is known to be so skilled in reinforcement, his skin is impenetrable to normal weapons as far as it is known. He can catch enchanted blades with his hands, and even break weapons and armor with fist blows while not wearing his armor. This mastery of reinforcement also means he can move faster and hit harder than most other mages while they are also using reinforcement. Felrhys is known as an excellent swordsman who moves faster than a normal person, even with no reinforcement. He has high physical strength and the speed of his sword blows are likened to rain. The accuracy of his attacks is not compromised by the speed that he performs them at, and neither is the power. For fighting, Felrhys uses formless stances for both unarmed and sword combat, and he is skilled enough to fight multiple weapon wielders with his hands, or even slaughter a small battalion of enemies using his sword and no magic. Grimoire/Spirit Abilities Lachesis Aesion, Shining Princess of the Life Vortex Grimoire Abilities Lachesis Aesion is a Grimoire who rules life, and thus she has the ability to control the flow and ebb of life forces. She has many capabilities, being a King Servant, thus granting her the ability to operate completely independent from her master. Lachesis is able to summon herself in her "Archon Form" as the Asterian like "Akasha Aesion" who can cast all of Felrhys spells with no deviation, but her true nature is to cast the most destructive vitakinetic spells ever. Lachesis in all forms possesses the Aesion crest, and can cast some electric magic as a result. Due to her life manipulation, Lachesis is able to kill with a touch, and cause things to wither away, making them break apart. She can also summon her own Grimoire Equip form as her sword to cut enemies and fire waves of life force that greatly wound enemies that they hit. Lachesis is also able to heal almost all wounds if she can touch a person. Sword Dance Lachesis possesses two Sword Dances. The first is the "Sunlit Fairytale Wedding", done in conjunction with Mistletienn. This allows Felrhys to revive and heal almost anyone by using the power of life combined with the power of progress, which states that time will heal all wounds. This power is so strong it can resurrect the dead by forcing them to reincarnate in their own bodies, although this has the effect of reversing their aging. The second is the "Moonlit Fairy Dance", done in conjunction with Laevatienn. Both of them are female, and hate each other, so it is rare that the full power of this technique is shown. Normally, it results in seven simultaneous slashes at any range to hit an enemy, the slashes being unblockable. The full power is forty nine simultaneous fate destroying slashes that completely erase an enemy on use. Grimoire Equip Lachesis turns into a edgeless sword, similar to a very thin lance with a crossguard. The "blade" has a symmetrical hexagonal cross section, being the widest at the base, and the tip is an extremely sharp point. The crossguard is made of filligree, and forms multiple ellipses when see from the tip of the weapon, giving it an overall triangular shape when viewed from the side. The pommel is like a half opened lily flower that contains a golden gem This sword is capable of killing anything it passes through instantly, or rapidly draining life through short distance indirect contact. It can also fire waves of electricity, call storms and create lightning bursts as used by Felrhys to channel his extremely high powers over lightning and weather. The full power allows Felrhys to invoke a spell that kills every single thing in a massive radius other than himself, by denying life itself. Fafnir, Golden Dragonscale Fortress Passive Effects Fafnir is perhaps one of the strongest armors ever made, created from magically infused Drake Scale that was melted together with golden alloy to forge a container for an Elder Dragon's spirit. The whole make of the armor is a full body suit of golden plate armor, ornamented and complex in design, evoking an angel overall with the feathered metal wings and glowing blue runes. Fafnir is able to project an impenetrable energy shield equivalent in defense to the scales of an elder dragon that constantly regenerates, thus protecting the wearer at all times. It is also connected to Felrhys' magical circuits, and can be forcefully repaired and reinforced with his mana if necessary. It negates all fall damage at all times. Even when Fafnir is in the dormant form as a pair of golden bracelets and anklets on Felrhys, it can fully unfold any time. Even if Felrhys takes off the bracelets and anklets, he can still summon the armor to him. Sword Dance Not Yet Revealed (Will have one with Lachesis Aesion) Artifact Abilities Fafnir provides high speed flight ability for its wearer despite its powerful protective abilities, able to be summoned as just the wings in order to shield the wearer and allow them to fly past the sound barrier for long periods of sustained travel. The wings can also generate powerful blasts of air for attacks or movement if they are flapped. Fafnir can also generate powerful blue-white flames from the armor, which grants powerful pyrokinesis. These flames are those of the elder dragon that inhabits it, burning hotter than almost any other flames. They can be released as directed blasts or omnidirectionally if necessary. Lastly, Fafnir has an inner layer and outer layer. The outer layer can be detached to form an animatronic puppet like being that can fight alongside the wearer, using the pyrokinetic powers of the armor, with no compromise to the power of the armor the wearer is still using. The wearer can also take control and see through the puppet if they want to stay away from the battlefield. Equipment Felrhys wields two swords normally. However, he lent his sword Laevatienn to his sister Erienne for her travels, although he expects Laevatienn to be returned eventually. The first is Laevatienn - Paradoxical Cursed Holy Sword of Reversal. This weapon is a legendary sword, which can only be drawn by a wielder who doesn't need it. The weapon bears the curse of concept reversal and is known to hold extreme power beyond that of a normal sword. It holds a female spirit in it, which grants the sword its power. The second is Mistletienn - Paradoxical Blessed Demon Sword of Progress. This weapon is a legendary sword which may only be drawn by a wielder who the sword has pledged unyelding allegiance to, which is only Felrhys. It is known to cut all known matter and energy apart, and when in Felrhys' hand, has huge energy projection power. It is known to hold a male spirit which grants the sword its power. This is Felrhys' King Sword. Mistletienn's Techniques are: * Unstoppable Blade - Mistiletienn releases a blue crescent of energy with no special effects other than cutting. It cuts without stopping and only dissapears at maximum range. The crescent cannot be blocked by anything except for a strong ward. It even ignores time stop and stagnation. * Irresistible Torrent - Mistletienn can release a much stronger torrent of blue energy that hits in a line. It is extremely powerful and ignores time stop and stagnation. It also destroys almost all wards, except those formed by exceptional magical sources. The torrent is sustained for a short while. * Irrepressible Force - Mistletienn, if stabbed into the ground, causes an immense blast of blue energy that sends everyone in a huge area flying. The damage of this is exceptionally high as well, and it mostly shatters wards. It ignores time stops and stagnation. * Ungovernable Charge - Mistletienn allows its wielder to simply charge through all enemies, creating a bow shock that sends all of them flying. The damage of this is very heavy and time stops do not work in slowing the charge. * Progress is Constant: Path to a Bright Future - Mistletienn has a normal release line of "I, the true lord who rules the path of progress, will open the way to a brighter future. This is my command, cut away all obstacles to the conclusion." However, Misltetienn normally just has an interview with Felrhys about becoming a "harem king". When this is used, Mistletienn will release waves of blue energy that completely swallows and crushes everything in its way. This can even level a mountain. Felrhys dresses in a set of white mage robes that have gold trim. He has a white, hooded cloak with gold trim, but he never uses the hood unless the weather is wet. He can conjure his golden armor if needed. Trivia * Felrhys looks like Squall Leonhart of Final Fantasy, except without the scar on his face. His eyes are also a darker shade of blue. * Felrhys far outclasses all his siblings in terms of raw power. This is because he is the King of the End for his era, making him a top tier magus. * Felrhys is always mentioned as a benchmark by his sister Erienne, who speaks of him in a self deprecating manner. * A lot of Felrhys' habits are similar to his father, except he's somewhat more serious about things. He is still quite childish at times. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tides of Fate